A bag of sour candies
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Ruedan de mano en mano como monedas de cambio. -Naruto/Karin.


naruto es propiedad de kishimoto.

* * *

tsk, que he sido tramposa. Esto lo tenía escrito desde el año pasado y no había visto la luz del internet hasta hoy. No prometo que sea grandioso o entretenido, pero sí está largo.

.

.

Joder, que a veces me paso con la cháchara.

* * *

PRIMERA PARTE. /

MATERIAL ENBRUTO / PENSAMIENTOS ANTES DE PARTIR.

.

.

.

Mi madre vino una noche con un cigarrillo entre los dientes y un crío salido del centro de la tierra, colgando de su mano.

Para ese tiempo se podría decir que teníamos una familia normal, así que fui amable y pregunté cortésmente: ¿quién es ese niño? Yo tenía diez años. No me fijé que era el primer cigarrillo de mi madre. "Se llama Naruto Uzumaki" y eso fue todo. Fue el primer cigarrillo de miles más. Él tenía ocho años y me miraba como si yo fuera un globo rojo flotando en el universo. Tenía miedo y su cabeza estaba siguiendo a aquel globo con obsesión. Fueron mil años de _clicks_ y él había olvidado absolutamente todo. La suavidad encarcelaba mis extremidades. Éramos tan niños y sin embargo yo entendía que aquel infante no me miraba de aquella manera porque yo tuviera el pelo rojo y los ojos como dos jugosas cerezas.

Me miraba así porque estaba descubriendo que el rojo no sólo era lo que tenía salpicado en la ropa, sino que también tenía forma y boca, una que murmuraba ligeramente fascinada: Yo soy Karin Uzumaki.

(**&**)

Los cigarrillos favoritos de mi madre eran los Camel.

Aquel insignificante dato lo descubrí unas pocas semanas después de la llegada de Naruto. Sin embargo, pese a mi corta edad, pensé que tenía sentido: mi madre fumaba después de pelear ruidosamente con mi papá, así que me acostumbré a la idea de tener que estar constantemente oliendo a nicotina. También los besos que me estampaba en las mejillas cada mañana se habían desmenuzado en el aire como la suavidad de sus palabras y se había endurecido como si la hubieran empapado en cemento. Este dato sí fue importante, de alguna manera y lo fui asimilando poco a poco. Una vez, sin embargo, lo sentí demasiado real en mi rutina: fue cuando me ordenó que bañara a Naruto, que estaba hecho un desastre. La miré con los ojos muy abiertos pero ella miraba el vacío. Mi mamá nunca antes hubiera echo eso, jamás. Apreté mis labios: fue la primera vez que la odié y no sabía realmente qué hacer con aquel sentimiento.

Naruto, en cambio, me observaba con la misma expresión de abducido con la que había llegado. Le quité la playera manchada de sangre y las pantalonetas húmedas, de lo que yo supuse eran orines. Lo metí a la bañera y lo sentí como si fuera un bebé bajo mis manos inexpertas pero que a unos pocos minutos se volvieron seguras. No dijo ni una palabra pero tampoco me quitó la vista de encima nunca. Pensé que era mudo o algo así. Yo tenía unos lazos rojos en mi cabeza que se perdían por el color de pelo -vaya, estaba siendo niña-. Le cayó jabón en la boca, lo oí toser y pasé mis manos por su cabello. Mi mirada capturaba un azulejo ordinario. Naruto sólo me observaba a mí y pienso que aquello nos definió bastante.

(Yo lo quería sin darme cuenta realmente de ello.)

Pienso que fue el momento en que se enamoró de mí.

(**&**)

Mis padres se divorciaron en un año. Siempre me ha sorprendido la manera en que todo cambia tan rápido, (pensé que el amor que le profesaba mi papá a la rutina iba a ser suficiente). Nunca pregunté cuál fue el motivo porque realmente no quería saberlo. Tampoco caí en una depresión –si me preguntas, de alguna manera la esperaba-, ya que Naruto empezó a soltar cosas como "fresas", "cabello" y "mamá". Pienso que yo le recordaba a la bondad de su madre, o al menos eso quiero creer. A medida que los días pasaban yo me encerraba más en mi misma y Naruto se iba abriendo como una rosa nuclear o algo parecido, pero déjame decirte que hablaba bastante. Se colaba por las noches en mi habitación y me mojaba la mejilla con su aliento, contándome historias ridículas que se había inventado por la tarde mientras esperaba en la peluquería con mi madre. "Me arreglaron las uñas gratis, porque aparentemente _soy mono_" su sonrisa era ligeramente coqueta; yo entornaba mis ojos. Los cuentos se hicieron cada vez más extraños a medida que crecíamos.

Pienso que si Naruto no hubiera decidido hablar yo hubiera terminado suicidándome. Sus fluidas, coloridas y liquidas palabras evitaban que yo me convirtiera en un retazo a blanco y negro. No es como si lo haya decidido, no fue algo así cómo "me iré a la mierda a las tres de la tarde", Jesús, no, pero mientras los novios de mi madre aumentaban, mi buen humor iba disminuyendo. Era una fresa a medio podrir, teniendo todavía algunas partes dulces, pero que, en general, era horrible.

Por cierto: los novios de mi madre eran unos pesados. Recuerdo con rencor al camionero que me manoseó los muslos una mañana mientras salía del baño. Fui indignamente a la cocina, agarré un sartén y volví solamente a golpearlo en la cara. Mi madre me mandó al demonio y yo chillé de rabia y tristeza y de profunda histeria. Salí a la calle con la toalla cubriéndome el cuerpo y caminé calle abajo sin pensar en nada realmente (sólo quería salir de allí. Era tan simple como eso. Nunca pensé que cuatro paredes y un par de ventanas iban a ser tan desesperantes). Cuando el enojo se me fue pasando, me detuve bruscamente y caí sentada en el borde de un andén. Probablemente parecía una loca apunto de tener un ataque de nervios. Me agarré las raíces del pelo y jalé fuertemente mientras me mordía una rodilla. Tenía catorce años y quería abrirme la garganta. El cabello húmedo chorreaba en mi nuca, pues desde que mis padres se divorciaron, había empezado a cortármelo porque ya no había quién me hiciera complejas trenzas.

Creí ingenuamente que estaba cortándole la cara a la nostalgia.

Seguramente pensarás que estaba siendo patética o que simplemente era una niñita armando drama pero realmente no puedes juzgarme. No puedes hacerlo porque no tienes ni puta idea de nada. Tal vez si puedes hacerte la idea del tener que mirar impotente como te cambian la realidad de un soplido brusco, pero tu dolor no es el mío y por tal razón nunca me entenderás completamente. Siempre tendrás esa mirada ligeramente hastiada al leerme.

Naruto no me entendía pero no tenía por qué hacerlo ya que sabía que no cambiaría absolutamente nada con ello. Así que seguía inventándose historias absurdas y esperpénticas con las que cortaba de mí las partes que empezaban a podrirse. Me miraba con los ojos de rombos pulidos y brillantes en las esquinas. Me mojaba la piel con su aliento rebosante de letras y cada vez lograba acoplarse más a mí. Con cada centímetro que lográbamos con la edad, él los moldeaba para que siempre pudiéramos encajar de alguna manera. Naruto era el tipo que se había olvidado a sí mismo –vivía de presentes y mechones rojos sobre baldosas blancas- y yo la chica que quería borrarse a sí misma –moría por recuerdos dulces y cucarachas en el lavaplatos-. Nos complementábamos muy bien. En realidad, nos regenerábamos. Mientras yo me borraba él me dibujaba de nuevo y así sucesivamente. –Nunca íbamos a morir-.

Nos fuimos de la casa cuando él tuvo diecisiete y yo diecinueve años. Fue un lunes en la tarde. Creo que debería poner una carita feliz aquí o sentiré que no podrás captar la expresión de inocencia en un acto ingenuamente rebelde.

Nos abrimos por la carretera así como lo hace orgasmo.

(**&**)

Fue algo improvisado.

Naruto hace este tipo de cosas. Llegó con una moto usada que probablemente había comprado con unos cuantos pesos que se había ganado en un supermercado, trabajando entre semana. La motocicleta era vieja, oxidada en algunas partes y a mí me inspiraba mal cuento (quizás, algo con _malditos frenos de mierda_), pero dentro de todo, verla parada en la calle, a las nueve de la mañana, con un Naruto en pantalonetas y una sonrisa pícara y gloriosa, me hicieron sentir quisquillosa. Esa sonrisa es la marca de los críos que roban caramelos y chicles en las tiendas (esos fuimos nosotros). No pude evitar sonreír un poco. Lo vi revolverse el cabello rubio con pereza y las palabras estaban casi dichas. –Solo que no… sólo que yo estaba aceptando irme al infierno con él de ser necesario. Sentía el estómago hecho un nudo y mi corazón era la batería de una banda de metal-.

"Karin, Karin" su lengua recorría sus labios involuntariamente. El calor en mi vecindario era ridículo. Estúpido calentamiento global. "Vamos a dar un paseo, ¿qué te parece? Visitaremos la tumba de algún famoso- eh, no me mires así que la moto está intacta. ¡Estaba casi regalada! Y ya sabes que soy muy sensible, ¡no iba a dejar que la reciclaran! ¿No crees que sea una monada de motocicleta? Le pondremos un nombre, así como el Titanic".

"Eres el único estúpido que compara a una moto vieja con el Titanic".

Pero él nunca me tomaba en serio así que sólo siguió exclamando cosas para sí mismo. Sabía perfectamente que ese, "vamos a dar un paseo", significaba: larguémonos de aquí hasta que pasemos hambre. Lo dejé que siguiera hablando solo y entre a la casa. Recuerdo que hice una maleta pero luego la desempaqué y boté mis pertenencias al piso sin tener ni puta idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Me cepillé los dientes con fuerza y robé a mi mamá. En mi defensa diré que ella siempre utilizaba mis bragas y nunca me las devolvía y bueno, menos mal que no lo hacía. Así que esperé con ansias en el comedor de la cocina mientras dibujaba mis pesadillas para que no se volvieran a repetir. El reloj que había en la pared en cualquier momento iba a romperse. En el cuaderno, una casa en llamas se alzaba hasta el borde de la hoja y quemaba la madera de la mesa. Manchas negras en el fuego gritaban de dolor y sombras alimentaban el fuego. Líneas negras repetitivas miraban todo con indiferencia –esa era la gente-. Excepto por un rojo que desentonaba. No se podía verle la cara pero el color gritaba horrorizado. La gente miraba todo como máquinas de acero y vapor. Esa no es una gran diferencia a cómo es en realidad la postura de la sociedad. Una cagada magistral, ¿cierto? Así es la gente, una cagada.

Mi madre me miró por encima de su cigarrillo. Estaba recostada en el planchón de la cocina, vistiendo un ligero camisón. Tenía profundas ojeras y olía a sexo y alcohol. Me repugnó y me partió en los bordes de mi sanidad emocional. Creo que la odiaré toda mi vida y eso apesta, en realidad. Es como detestar una parte de ti misma, de alguna manera es como vivir con un cáncer que en un determinado momento te va a matar de dolor, porque el rencor y el odio son solo el paquete donde viene envuelto. Siempre me pregunté por qué me abandonó de aquella manera tan cortante y fría. Yo la hubiera seguido hasta la tumba si tan solo no me hubiera soltado la mano, así suene terriblemente lastimera, pero es la verdad. Creo que es lo que más detesto de toda la situación con mi madre: que me haya apartado. Decidí no ahondar en estos pensamientos, era un mal innecesario.

Naruto entró a la cocina y me cogió el borde de mi mejilla mientras caminaba hacía mi mamá. Se hizo a su lado y dijo "Karin y yo vamos a dar un paseo." Y me miró seriamente, cosa que me asustó e hizo que guardara rápidamente mis dibujos entre mis piernas. Una bola arrugada de papel que probablemente iba a quemar en el patio como parte de mi ritual diario. Es algo que hago de vez en cuando, me hace sentir guay. Lo vi en uno de esos programas de yoga sobre cómo dejar tus penas del pasado atrás. En fin, que lo importa aquí es el lugar y a quién Naruto decidió dirigirse. Mi madre miró a sus pies durante un largo rato y puedo jurar que entendía perfectamente el significado de aquellas palabras. Me estaba odiando, pude sentirlo. Sentía que le estaba arrebatando a Naruto y aunque no quería hacerlo, entendía su tristeza. Naruto era su joya más preciada. Mi madre adoraba cómo no sabes cuanto a ese chico. La mayoría de las veces nunca salía sin él. Lo llevaban a bares, peluquerías, restaurantes, a cualquier lugar donde ella fuera. Para mi madre, Naruto era el niño más genial… y era cierto, no te lo puedo negar.

Hay algo en su sonrisa y en la manera en que te mira, como si volviera tus problemas una broma ridícula y trillada, como las bombas de pedos. En las cátedras que suelta de la nada y en la manera en cómo se mueve. No puedo describirlo, pero puedo llegar a acercarme un poco. Es bastante peliculero, bastante romántico todo lo que hay alrededor de Naruto. No la clase de romanticismo que hay en las historias de amor, es algo que sólo entiendes si has leído a Allen Ginsberg. Es cotidiano, como ir a un supermercado que tiene un gran letrero de neón en el techo. Es la clase de romanticismo que encuentras en las grabaciones caseras o en el perseguir camiones para poder saltar a ellos y así encontrar un transporte gratis, que probablemente te pueda costar el pellejo. Naruto es no dormir durante tres días mientras vas dibujando con tus pies el camino de orión sobre una ciudad, llegando a los lugares que nadie recorre y escuchar a desconocidos sobre la historia política o trivialidades. Es revelar sonrisas que capturas sorpresivamente. Todas esas cosas cotidianas, tibias y espontaneas, crudas y directas; de seguro que puedes imaginártelo.

Naruto es una canción de Bob Dylan.

Sentir que te arrebatan eso es frustrante. Mi madre no sabía cómo reaccionar pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo vi detrás de su expresión airada, las arrugas que se forman cuando vas a llorar. "No se demoren, mañana voy a comprar pavo" Fue lo que dijo antes de darme la espalda y empezar a lavar los platos, cosa que debo hacer notar porque no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo. Naruto estaba extrañamente serio, de seguro que estaba meditando la opción de mentirle o decirle la verdad. Lo vi entonces sonreír gigantemente y dejarle un beso en la mejilla a mi madre. Lo seguí con la mirada luego que desapareció tras la puerta. Mis pies también lo hicieron irremediablemente. No era una niña buscando desesperadamente compañía, no, yo era una mujer escapando de un fusilamiento. No quería morir todavía, no aceptaba otro día más de disparos invisibles pero insoportablemente físicos, que se ahondaban en la carne de mis costillas y me atravesaban los órganos internos. Vivir en mi casa era sentir esa paranoia constante de que en cualquier momento te apretaran el corazón en un puño. Luego de eso podías oler el tabaco suavizándote la presión en el cuerpo, en el espíritu, en la maldita realidad.

Sí, el hábito de mi madre de fumar después de una pelea es algo que perduró más que a su hija.

(**&**)

Yo miraba como los números en la bomba de gasolina pasaban tan rápido cuando la voz de Naruto me tomó por sorpresa. Pestañeé fuertemente y lo miré malhumoradamente; él tenía una mirada locamente seria. Sí, ni una sonrisa pero sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño. No sé sí era producto de las luces blancas en la gasolinera que te hacían ver tan nítido o el sonido abrasador de las mulas pasando veloces sobre la carretera, pero me sentía en carne viva. Es una sensación enervante.

"Karin, quiero te concentres, ¿vale? Que me prestes tu completa y absoluta atención. Escúchame bien, ha llegado el gran momento… Sí, es algo que me carcome la cabeza desde hace muchos años y que me juré realizar sin importar nada."

"¿Traficar drogas?" Bromeé ligeramente. Todo ese rollo me había confundido y pensé aliviar un poco la situación porque bueno, yo solo quería disfrutar mi juventud, como cualquier chica. No quería meterme en ningún asunto torcido que seguramente me llevara a la cárcel o degollada en algún basurero, de ahí que sonara más seria de lo que pretendía.

"No me jodas. Estoy hablando en serio, como nunca antes, ¿entiendes? Esto es importante, muy importante porque de ello depende la verdad de mi vida y de lo que he vivido y de lo que haré. La base de mi felicidad, entre otras cosas."

"¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Ya sabes, todo el asunto filosófico, es fastidioso." Dije frunciendo el ceño. Naruto tenía esa manía desagradable de agregarle contexto poético a las cosas, cosa que me molestaba la mayoría de las veces. "Háblame despacio, claro y directo al grano, ¿quieres?"

"¡Joder, esto no es una sala de té!" Gritó un tipo a nuestras espaldas. Este alarido hizo que notara que ya habíamos terminado de comprar gasolina y que estábamos haciendo estorbo. Miré mal a la gente a mi espalda y empujé la moto con Naruto, a quién, por cierto, parecía no haber escuchado a nadie, concentrado todavía en mí.

"¡Pero es importante, _Karincita_! ¡De verás!" Naruto generalmente se emociona al hablar, es algo que tiene desde pequeño. Creo que piensa que debe enfatizar todo lo que dice como si fuera una especie de novela policiaca, le pone mucho teatro, entre otras cosas. Algo bastante loco. "Bien, seré… ¿conciso? Qué palabra más limitante, me parece."

"Lo que querías decirme urgentemente, Naruto" Pedí naturalmente. Habíamos llegado al borde de la carretera y el viento me lastimaba la cara. Lo vi llegar al borde de la excitación.

"Bueno, ya sabes que llegué un maravilloso día cualquiera tu casa, eso es obvio, pero hay cosas que no sé, como dónde están mis padres y quiénes fueron. No los recuerdo, por muy imposible que parezca. El tiempo es destructivo, pero no es solo eso, creo que fue el trauma que originó la sangre en mi retina y en mi ropa y a mí alrededor, en todo. Es lo único que recuerdo: la sangre."

Ahí estaba, el motivo de todo. No sabía qué decir y francamente tampoco quería hacerlo, porque no sabía que sentía ante esa declaración. Después de haberlo aceptado en mi vida, nunca más volví a indagar en el por qué de la llegada de Naruto. Tenía mis propios problemas y honestamente no es algo que fuera tema de mi interés, al fin y al cabo, lo que me importaba era el aquí y el ahora, y ese fue siempre el ideal por el cual me regí.

"Hubiera sido más simple si lo hubieras dicho desde el comienzo." Fue lo único que decidí decir, tampoco es que debía entender mucho, yo sólo no quería estar sola y ya. Nos montamos y arrancamos rápidamente. Era de noche y esperaba cualquier cosa, excepto ser dejada atrás.

(**&**)

Nos convertimos en una especie de mito local.

Algo así como Bonny y Clyde, pero no robamos bancos y definitivamente mi estilo no era vintage. Recuerdo que llegamos a un punto en que estábamos en una pequeña tienda y sacamos por diversión paquetes de comida chatarra sin que nadie se fijara en ello. Ahí caímos en cuenta cuan ridículamente fácil era robar las tiendas y pequeños supermercados en las carreteras. No fue cómo si hubiéramos dicho en voz alta: seremos ladrones de comida, pero lo hicimos al vernos frustrados al no encontrar un empleo rápido y sustancioso en los lugares al que llegábamos, ya que nunca nos quedamos más de dos días. El poco dinero que conseguíamos lo utilizábamos para arrendar pequeñas habitaciones en moteles baratos y llamadas, entre otras cosas. Además siempre era algo emocionante, incluso utilizábamos máscaras –la de Naruto era un zorro y la mía la de un lobo-. Las hice una noche que no tenía sueño. Ya podrán llamarme una artista, como los que trazan una línea y lo venden por miles de dólares. –Sí, claro… obviamente era una mierda de artista-.

El hecho de que solo robábamos comida hacía que creciera más la curiosidad sobre nosotros. Entrabamos tan rápido y salíamos de igual manera que la gente no tenía tiempo de pensar qué _jodermevanarobar_ o algo así, de todos modos, no es como si realmente lo fuéramos a hacer. Incluso llegaron a decir que disparábamos, pero esto era totalmente mentira, ya saben, luego de correr tanto un rumor la gente comienza a tergiversarlo a su manera. Pero no me importaba nada, en realidad, ni siquiera el hecho de que nos podían meter unos buenos años por ello –seguía siendo robo, de cualquier manera-, sólo podía pensar en LA sonrisa de Naruto cada vez que nos sentábamos a comer. A través de los meses, había adelgazado más –bueno, nuestra dieta no era muy sana que digamos, ni tampoco constante a pesar de que hurtábamos- y su piel estaba más morena. Tenía una ridícula barba rubia, de la cual me gustaba burlarme porque era simplemente un fracaso. A mí me había crecido el cabello sin darme cuenta.

Éramos pura e indomable juventud.

Sin embargo no nos distraíamos, la búsqueda seguía siempre en pie, claro. Según Naruto, lo único que había podido sacarle a mi madre era que en efecto, era su tía por parte de mamá y que no se había hablado con ella en años, así que cuando supo que tenía hacerse cargo de su sobrino la tomó por sorpresa. Mi madre no quiso decirle más, alegando que no podía decirle nada fructífero. Aquello no me lo creí, tampoco Naruto. Yo sabía que detrás de todo su silencio estaba el egoísmo y la adoración absurda que le profesaba a su sobrino. Como había pasado tanto tiempo, la gente tampoco colaboraba mucho. Lo más importante que supimos fue que hace unos años una pareja de esposos habían sido asesinados en su casa. Incluso nos mostraron el titular, viejo y difícil de leer, pero coincidían las fechas. Naruto se pasaba noches enteras en velo, sentado en la cama y con la cara fija al frente. En las noches calurosas el sudor le resbalaba por la espalda desnuda. Algunas veces me despertaba y lo veía curiosamente, preguntándome qué cojones pasaba por su cabeza. Nunca lo hacía en voz alta porque no me atrevía a interrumpirlo, digo, si tú lo vieras, harías igual. Así que me conformaba con su espalda o si tenía suerte, con el perfil de su rostro sereno.

Por la mañana era cosa totalmente distinta. Siempre con los ánimos en la estratósfera y con su sonrisa fiel. No se quedaba quieto durante un minuto y tenía que mantener la boca ocupada, ya sea de comida o palabras, que en el caso de Naruto vendría siendo lo mismo. Las palabras hacían de energía para el cuerpo cuando no había alimento y de alguna manera, como un analgésico para mi incontrolable malhumor-ácido, que en algunos días estaba apaciguado y en otros llegaba al tope, haciendo que Naruto tuviera que sacar de su bolsillo vacío pero palpitante, un rarísimo y psicodélico cuento. Sus elementos favoritos eran las sombras parlanchinas y los híbridos –animales/humanos-. Me contaba acerca de la dominación mundial por una maquiavélica sombra que estaba cansada de estar siempre atrás. A mí me parecía una tremenda tontada, la historia no tenía marco, ni bordes, simplemente un montón de diálogos extraños y referencias culturales unidos como si fuera un collage. No tenía sentido.

"¡Ahí lo tienes Karin! ¡Por eso es qué te cuento esto!" Me decía cada vez que yo le manifestaba mi opinión al respecto. "¡No tiene que tener sentido, no tienes por qué entender! ¡Esto es sencillo, esto es solo entretenimiento! Como el televisor, ¿está bien? Yo soy un televisor, no un libro, porque no me lees, solo recibes toda la información sin crear nada."

"¿Me estás diciendo tonta?"

"No, Karincita, te estoy diciendo que es mi cuento y será tan absurdo como me plazca. Algún día tendrá sentido, ya lo verás."

Juraba que eso tenía otro significado. _Ya lo verás, _parecía que afirmaba otra cosa, algo más real, más serio. Y luego me mostraba el dedo gordo como si fuera una promesa. La enorme sonrisa hacía que los ojos se perdieran entre tanta felicidad que me terminaba de aturdir, porque no entendía qué era tan perfecto, tan bien en nuestra vida que lo hacía sonreír de aquella manera. De todas maneras no estaba acostumbrada a recibir de golpe esa ola amarilla de cristales y bombas de agua. Estar con él algunas veces me confundía, me asfixiaba y me mareaba, tenía el mismo efecto que produce el comerte todos los dulces de Halloween en una noche. A la mañana siguiente estas vomitando todo y de pronto, se te hace todo empalagoso.

Pero no estoy siendo justa con él. Quiero decir, no soy una persona fácil de tratar, ¿vale? Lo acepto, no soy gratis ni mucho menos un pasaje a Disneyland, así que entiendo muy a mi pesar el que Naruto siempre este en otra onda diferente a la mía y demasiado distinta al resto de la gente. A veces nuestras ondas coincidían en unos puntos y es ahí cuando se acostaba conmigo y me susurraba historias de vaqueros e indios, del viejo oeste. Me narraba películas de James Dean y me confesaba muy a menudo cuan enamorado estaba de Elizabeth Taylor porque según él, desde que había visto ese enorme poster de la actriz en una de las peluquerías de las que frecuentaba mi madre, había quedado enamorado sin opción de desencantarse, porque era terriblemente bella, como la luz entre las cinco y cincuenta y cinco y las seis y quince minutos de la mañana. En esos momentos me creía ese cuento de las almas gemelas y ese tipo de cosas irremediablemente cursis y tontas, pero que con nosotros cobraba otro sentido, un significado más real e irónicamente cósmico, sí, se convertía en algo espiritual porque yo seguía escuchando a Naruto pese a que a mí ya no me divirtieran sus historias y él no me dejaba atrás en ningún momento aunque yo fuera un bomba de tiempo.

(**&**)

PARÉNTESIS.

"YO SOY KARIN UZUMAKI."

.

.

.

Nunca digo te quiero.

Y diré esto por primera y última vez: nunca digo te quiero. No es porque me gusta hacerme la ruda y ese tipo de cosas, no, honestamente es un miedo que tengo desde pequeña y me parece que es bastante sensato. Querer, para mí, es escalar una montaña –o cualquier cosa. Es un constante ascenso- y cuando decimos te quiero es cuando llegamos a la cima. ¿Qué sigue después? Pues bajar o el peor de los casos: caer. Mi madre me decía _te quiero, mi dulce niña_ todas las noches y ya sabes cómo terminó todo. Mi padre en algún momento también se lo dijo a mi madre. El final no fue muy bonito que digamos.

Así que cuando Naruto se me acercó en uno de esos atardeceres absurdamente preciosos –el rojo febril (ESE rojo atrapante y venenoso de los cuentos) coronando el cielo a lo lejos, el rosado sutil (el MISMO que me echaba en los parpados cuando tenía cinco años y sueños brillantes) que nos vio luchando y que se unía a nosotros en su lucha por hacerse notar entre las nubes de promesas blandas e intocables. El amarillo (IGUAL que el de la bombilla de la cocina que cada noche, Naruto y yo sacábamos haciendo malabares y que luego yo ponía en la lámpara de mi habitación. Por la mañana cabizbajos y somnolientos lo poníamos de nuevo, solo que esta vez no serviría de nada) yema de huevo que se escurría sobre la tierra. La noche siguiéndolos con parsimonia. Yo intentando captar todos los detalles posibles, como si eso de alguna manera me consolara después-, metiendo una mano entre mis pantalones cortos y calentándome la existencia de manera pegajosa, de aquella misma forma en que derrites pastas de chocolate en baños de maría… y me miró seriamente, con los ojos gigantes de héroe resignado a perseguir la vida para siempre, pero con la vidriosidad que hacía que sus ojos fueran de un azul circón por los enormes sueños que lo cubrían como una carpa de circo, bajo esas espesas pestañas que lo protegían del polvo amargo que venía de muchos kilómetros allá a lo lejos, donde pululaban un gentío de personas que ignoraban felizmente la existencia de un par de humanos que huían frenéticamente y sin descanso de los _adiós _y de los _hasta nunca_ que llegaban como una ráfaga brusca y violenta que cortaba la piel en solo un milisegundo.

"Te quiero, Karin, dios, ¡cómo te quiero!" Aulló a la noche como si fuera un perro cualquiera y me lamió los labios y me apretó la vagina y se dejó querer sin ningún pudor o reticencia por su amor.

Me besó los huesos del cuello y yo suspiré contra su cuerpo moreno y escuálido, tembloroso y puro, como el tilín de las estrellas a millones de kilómetros de nuestras células redondas y amorosas, burbujeantes. Todo esto me llenaba los órganos en un vaivén suave y caliente, que me nublaba la mente y me drogaba los miedos y las razones, durmiéndolas en un rincón de mi cabeza, donde no podría alcanzarlas. Imaginaba a los pájaros aleteando en los nidos, a las jirafas abriendo sus larguísimas patas y bebiendo pesadamente de los ríos, a las rosas abriéndose y cerrándose al anochecer, así como mi vientre se retorcía bajo el toque sublime de aquel momento, de aquel te quiero, de aquel grito al cielo. Las palabras que alguna vez dije se deshacían en mi cabeza y rostros desconocidos que alguna vez miré con diferentes pensamientos, cobraban sentido, como si fueran familiares que alguna vez amé con voracidad y que al crecer me di cuenta que eran iguales a los demás.

Yo no dije nada y me abstuve de llorar en la noche.

Me negaba a que Naruto me dejara sola en una cima confortable con el paisaje más hermoso jamás visto en la historia de esta lamentable y asquerosamente brillante humanidad.

(**&**)

SEGUNDA PARTE /

THE MAN WHO KISS THE SUN'S PANTIES /

.

.

.

Fue la semana de Miles Davis y te diré por qué. Naruto quería aprender a tocar el saxofón –según Naruto, era el instrumento del amor eterno- y cerraba los ojos en la mañana cuando en la radio colocaban algún disco de Jazz. Luego descubrió a Miles Davis y fue como si toda esa energía exultante que le chorreaba por los poros hubiera tomado forma y consistencia. Se había instalado en la boca y Naruto ya no se movía todo el tiempo con esa tembladera fruto de la necesidad constante de buscar y ese "no me rendiré" que tenía desde que fue un óvulo fecundado. Así que estaba romántico, pero ésta era otra clase de romanticismo: se detenía en la carretera algunas veces y pateaba la tierra y luego el pecho le temblaba en un suspiro celestial y cerraba los ojos y absorbía la energía de la naturaleza de una manera envidiable, algo que nunca logré entender pero que sin embargo, definí como la etapa ermitaña, porque se supone que eso hacen los ermitaños.

Excepto que no tenía barba, pobre primo mío. Era el adiós a Charlie Parker, al Be Bop, al desenfreno total del amor por la vida; ahora acogía al jazz en su esencia pura, melancólica y sensual de sus notas tristes e hipnóticas. Fue en esa época cuando entramos a aquella cafetería de carretera y nos sentamos uno frente al otro, cambiados externamente, maduros por dentro, tomando caminos distintos sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Las camareras andaban en patines y cargaban con enormes bandejas y yo tenía este extraño pensamiento de _ojalá se caiga_, nada más por ver el ruido y el desastre que causaría. Me sentí fuera de lugar, con mis jeans sucios y mis gafas de marco negro que se me resbalaban cada vez que agachaba ligeramente la cabeza –ya sabrás porque siempre ando con la cabeza en alto, mirando con aquella dureza apática…pero se ha vuelto casi un símbolo mío, así qué no importa, de todas maneras-. Naruto tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa fría, lisa y blanca de cuyo material están hechas todas las mesas frías, lisas y blancas de las cafeterías en este país, y ya estaba empezando a languidecer el amor entre nosotros, lo sabía y lo sabes también puesto que yo miraba a Naruto fijamente y él miraba a todas partes menos a mí.

"¡Mira Karin, mira! ¡Esas meseras son de admirar! ¡Mira, ese es tu género en todo su esplendor!"

"Dime que estás bromeando, _porfavor_."

"¡No, no, es la verdad! ¡Solo MÍRALAS, cargando esas enormes bandejas con una sola mano, maniobrando con esos patines y siempre con una sonrisa! ¡SIEMPRE!"

Charlie Parker aparecía cuando yo ya no lo extrañaba o tal vez simplemente el jazz ya no tenía ese efecto de estupor en mí, quizás solo quería algo de rock pesado y fuerte, como en los primero años donde todo era relativamente bien y cómodo, y no esta extraña y tensa situación que me hacía pensar que éramos unos completos desconocidos desayunando por costumbre. ¿Estábamos creciendo o simplemente era la maldición de aquel te quiero? ¿Éste era el futuro de todas las personas de la tierra pero yo simplemente lo había negado con despectiva burla simplemente por sentirme asqueada ante la sola idea de ser igual a todos? Estaba destiñéndome como las memorias y aquello me enfurecía, por dios que lo hacía.

"Naruto, quédate quieto, ¿no has pensando que simplemente me molesta todo esto? Dios, eres un completo idiota". Lo vi detenerse por un segundo en dónde yo había sido la persona más egoísta en la tierra.

"_Karincita_, no seas mala." Dijo con un tono extraño, el mismo tono que utilizaba para sopesar a las personas y a sus sentimientos; aunque nunca había odiosidad en su voz. NUNCA, sin importar cuán grosera fuera con él.

El olor de los huevos revueltos y el tocino inundó nuestras narices e hizo que olvidáramos todo ese dramático meollo por un momento. Dulce comida, que sabe hacer bien su trabajo en el momento que es. Luego llegó la maldición de aquel te quiero, envuelta en ese paquete de carne del cual Shakespeare hubiera bendecido y alabado en un extenso poema mítico. (Menos mal y aclaro que no me gusta la poesía. O sino yo también lo hubiera entendido y justificado, a Naruto, me refiero. Por eso ahora empezaré diciendo que odio la poesía y por consiguiente, a Haruno Sakura).

**You can fall for pretty strangers, and the promises they hold.**

No quisiera molestarme en describirla, pero puedo decir que era de esa clase de mujer asquerosa con unos genes envidiables, tipo de chica que le arruinaba la vida a mujeres como yo: ángulos duros y mirada despreciablemente normal, manchada de un carmesí que alguna vez fue raro y bello, y que ahora solo era parte de un cuadro corriente y lamentablemente bajo, triste y rencoroso, como todas las cosas rotas y ardidas. Yo bufé y pedí waffles con mucha miel y una taza enorme de café, todo mientras la miraba duramente, diciéndole lo infinitamente desgraciada que sería si se atrevía a sonreírme, porque todas las malditas meseras sonreían después de cada pedido…ah, también si el café estaba frío, porque soy así de fastidiosa cuando quiero serlo. _Solo lograrán que las violen cuando terminen el turno, malditas,_ pensé al recordar a Sookie, pero realmente no es cómo si ella sonriera demasiado y en realidad le habían dado la paliza de su vida…en fin, variaciones sin importancia. Naruto se quedó encandilado por unos momentos –todo el maldito pedido- y sonreía bobamente como si hubiera fumado opio, –detesto soportar con gente drogada. Lo más tedioso y fastidioso que puede haber-. Rodé los ojos tres veces en un minuto y la saliva me sabía amarga. Cuando ella se fue, Naruto se desparramó sobre la mesa y rió estúpidamente como una perra a un paso de tener a un hombre amarrado a su dedo índice.

"¡JESÚS CRISTO, ESA, ESA FUE LA!" Golpe en la mesa, hasta dejar su palma roja. "¡LA, LA CHICA, LA CORRECTA, DIOSDIOSDIOS!" Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente y sonrió enorme, el cielo en su boca. "¡De la que me habló la señora de las cartas en la séptima! ¡DEBE ser ella!"

"¿Quién? … Oh dios, no puedo creer que mi madre te haya llevado a donde esa maldita vieja mentirosa. Todo el mundo sabe que el tarot es una farsa. Por favor, dime que no le creíste absolutamente nada"

"¡KARINCITA, NO LA TOMES CON ELLA! Y es una señora bastante amable, por cierto, me daba galletas con chispas de chocolate cada vez que iba con tu mamá… y todo me parecía divertido, porque ya sabes, las cartas y los astros y ese tipo de cosas son muy emocionantes y divertidas, pero AHORA, AHORA tiene sentido, ¡POR ESA, POR LA CHICA! ¡DE VERÁS! ¡CRÉEME!"

"Eres _tan_ idiota."

Y yo le decía tantas cosas a él y a mi misma con esas tres palabras, pero Naruto no me hacía caso, como siempre -¿Cuándo, en ésta vida y en la otra le ha hecho caso a alguien?- y alzaba el maldito dedo, con esa expresión de promesa para toda la vida, como si alguien creyera que él la fuera a cumplir. Solo mi madre y yo creíamos en él, pero incluso yo estaba perdiendo la fe en toda esta realidad, perdiendo la fe en él y me sentía como el ser más horrible en la tierra, pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada para remediarlo. Son pequeñas cosas que a medida que pasa el tiempo cobran fuerza y es casi imposible devolverlas a su tamaño original, porque se han vuelto una gran masa de miradas recelosas y rencorosas, palabras punzantes e hirientes, cuentos que te van sacando de entre sus hojas más y más y de repente te encuentras sola, llena de envidia amarga y ácida porque una niña lee la historia y lo entiende y tú no. Tú YA NO. La peor sensación es perder a alguien que siempre está a tu lado. No recuerdas si es él o eres tú misma. Para ambos casos no tienes la más mínima puta idea sobre cómo remediar la extraña distancia que te separa de las memorias tibias y conocidas. Mientras tanto el futuro incierto y apático te va abrazando en una caricia fría y triste, como las palabras de un amigo hipócrita o el amor eterno declarado por un simple humano unas horas, unos días, unos años antes de morir.

(**&**)

TERCERA PARTE /

COME BACK HOME / WHAT WE ARE WHEN THE NIGHT IS OVER.

.

.

.

"Eres la misma estampa de Minato Namizake. Gran hombre, sí… es una lástima que hayan matado. Yo siempre le llevaba pan recién hecho a su esposa todos los días a las seis de la mañana y el señor Namizake me daba las gracias con la misma efusividad de la primera vez que le llevé el pan."

"Suena como un hombre perfecto." Comenté al aire.

"Y lo era, cariño, ¿te molesta que te diga cariño? Pregunto porque ahora los jóvenes se toman todo muy a pecho." Yo me hundí de hombros. Miré a Naruto y traté de leer su mente, como si eso fuera posible (algún día creí hacerlo). "Mira corazón, tus padres fueron asesinados y también lo estarás si sigues metiendo las narices en el pasado." Su mirada se aflojó y tomó la mano de Naruto, que la miraba con los ojos desorbitados, con el sudor cayéndole por las sienes, con la cabeza a mil por hora.

han pasado nueve años desde aquel trágico suceso, corazón, debes dejarlo ir.

Fue como andar a ochenta y luego frenar bruscamente, fue salir impulsado y caer cinco metros adelante, fue caer desplomado en la carretera, inconsciente y con el cuerpo, la cabeza, el espíritu reventado. La sangre que salía en un chorro aparentemente inocente del oído. Y si yo no hubiera estado ahí a su lado, gritándole a un celular y al cielo y al aire por una maldita ambulancia, Naruto hubiera muerto. Fue exactamente así. Los autos que paraban y otros que seguían por el lado (esa fue la gente que conocíamos y que no nos reconocían. También la que no conocíamos y que no le importaba en absoluto, millones de ellos; la gente que a veces olvidamos que existe) el sol que se movía imperceptiblemente y la impotencia que me estiraba los músculos del cuerpo y el querer hacer algo pero _no lo toques maldita sea, no lo toques._

Terminamos de beber el café que nos había servido la señora y la miré en una expresión sorprendida pero totalmente estática cuando al irnos, agarró mi mano y la apretó fuertemente, como si quisiera decirme algo. Traté mucho, traté pero no pude escucharla y mandé todo al demonio varias veces en mi cabeza. Naruto no dijo nada en todo el trayecto de vuelta –regresando a una fotografía vieja de lo que era nuestro hogar- y paramos en la cafetería del paraíso de las patinadoras suicidas. Él no explicó nada, yo tampoco pregunté. Esperé afuera sentada en la moto vieja y oxidada de la cual yo tanto había dudado y de la que ahora sólo podía sentir un cariño que se podría explicar como el símbolo de lo que fue nuestros tres segundos de libertad y de lo que debió ser nuestro futuro turbulento pero empapelado de sueños cumplidos, la gran meta alcanzada, el final feliz del que tanto nos han hablado pero que poco nos han explicado que es la excepción, pero no la regla.

Luego lo vi romper todas mis promesas. Yo no podía pensar en nada, solo teniendo la mirada perdida, fija en aquella pareja de extraños que se daban los nombres, se intercambiaban los sueños y se aceptaban los gustos banales del cuál al final de todo, estamos hechos. Los mosquitos morían bajo la fuerte luz blanca de la lámpara que iluminaba una parte del letrero de la cafetería, puerta de otros universos, cerrada para mí incluso antes de que yo pudiera preguntar. La mesera preciosa de cabello absurdo y tobillos trémulos, sonreía pero no le miraba fijamente a los ojos. La mesera que escuchaba a los Beatles y se sabía todo ese cuento de antemano y por tal razón se rehusaba a aceptar un halago sincero por más que él fuera el chico con los únicos ojos honestos en este planeta. El-chico-que-había-crecido escuchaba a Miles Davis y a Louis Armstrong y por tal razón nunca se rendía, solo que ahora podía verlo todo con mucha más claridad, esa que no podía ver antes porque era un crío y se deslumbraba por cualquier chica guapa, por cualquier cotidiano amanecer.

Mientras tanto yo me negaba a ser abandonada, a pesar de que estaba ocurriendo ante mis ojos, con un descaro que yo podía calificar como malicia o crueldad, pero que yo sabía que Naruto nunca podría ser así de malvado conmigo, no, por más que lo quisiera. Ser villano no era su rol, ni en esta vida ni en la otra. Así que esperé y fui paciente por una noche insípida y terriblemente solitaria para mí. A la mañana siguiente decidí tomar el primer bus e irme de aquel lugar antes de escuchar alguna palabra, alguna excusa, antes de ser abandonada oficialmente. Prefería ser egoísta e insensible y dejar atrás, antes de que lo hicieran conmigo, no importara de quién se tratara. Siempre lo he hecho y ahora entenderás todo lo que ha pasado. Ese siempre ha sido el eje por el cual he actuado. Be kind, Karin, mom said when I was innocent. Pero ella falló, así que no tenía voz aquí.

Yo lo hice. Y Naruto también.

Supongo que te vas convirtiendo poco a poco en lo que más te hace daño.

(**&**)

No me despedí porque odio las despedidas y además nunca lo haces de verdad, ¿no? Naruto en algún momento se iba dar cuenta de mi ausencia y si seguía siendo el mismo Naruto de hace unos años, me buscaría. No sabía a dónde ir, pero al final terminé regresando a mi casa, al hogar que tanto amé de niña y del que por su culpa, había terminado tan rota que no podía contar las grietas por donde se me escapaba la esperanza. Bueno, pero tampoco es que fuera tan malo. No es como si me fuera a matar porque Naruto se enamoró de otra chica mucho más preciosa de lo que algún día podría ser yo. Ni mi vida era esa maldita motocicleta ni terminaba con las palabras de mi primo. Para nada, pero regresar a mi casa era lo que me aterraba. Ni siquiera podía concebir la idea de que estaba volviendo al lugar donde a mi yo-niña le habían roto el corazón dónde se suponía debían haberlo limado con barras de chocolate.

Realmente no hay un final. No puedo concebirlo.

Me gustaría que pensaras que esto terminó como una película. Ya sabes, con la certeza de que tuvo un final feliz pero sin saber cuándo lo logró. Cuánto tiempo le tomó. Y quiénes pudieron ver su sonrisa más genuina.

.

.

.

Soy una canción de Pearl Jeam.


End file.
